The Snowy Road
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: The long snowy road had kept them divided for so long. They have a secret they couldn't keep any longer. What will their family do when they find out?


**This was written for the Better in Texas Fiction, 2015 Winter Wonderland contest!**

The snowy road has led me down the same path to him so many times. Today it felt different walking on it. With the sun glistening so brightly on the compacted ice road; it was on the slippery side. My bare feet should be freezing but I was warm as a bright sunny summer day on the inside and out.

If I had extra time to get to my destination, this would make the perfect ice rink. The child in me couldn't help myself but to play around in it for a moment. I shuffled my feet like skates a few times. I even hummed my favorite song as I did. It made me smile as I left a perfect track on the ice. My body temperature melted the ice a little beneath me.

When I caught a glimpse of the pearl ankle bracelet he bought for me; it brought me back to the reason I was going down the same road again. It was amazing what a simple piece of dirt could separate and the power it held.

The separation for us was a social status, each side represented a place where one of our families called home and the line of no return we both crossed to many times to go back now. We both knew the risk we were taking but couldn't stop or maybe we just didn't want to.

Our first encounter upon each other went as expected. I was in one of my lonely moody states. I slipped away from the reservation to gather my thoughts away from the pack. I would go off for hours feeling sorry for myself I was all alone without a special someone in my life. When he came up upon me, I didn't realize I had gone on their side before I stopped running.

We stalked each other as pray in a circle. He was the enemy and I would kill him without hesitation if it came down to it, or so I thought. Only my inner wolf stayed a bay and didn't come when I called for it. He had me pinned down on the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come, I almost welcomed it in.

But something happened, what at the time I wasn't sure. He was nowhere to be found around me. Within seconds he was gone _. "Yeah you better run."_ Even back then I had some anger issues to work out in this world. I laugh now at what I said to him. He spared my life and I couldn't have known what would eventually evolve because of it.

It was rough hiding my thoughts from the pack of what took place between us. It got easier when I couldn't phase anymore. They all thought I was sick and the spirits were coming to take me away. I still kept the truth from them all. We were hiding our relationship like the dirty laundry from our families; lovers by the night and enemies during the day.

From the first time I was with him, it changed my world completely. Once again the inner wolf refused to obey me when I needed it the most. I still had my strength but no protection from the wolf form. He came up upon me and I couldn't bring it out to stand strong against him. What started as a fight became raw animalistic passion.

What we shared that night shouldn't have happened or even been possible. From the first time I felt him inside me, I craved him. He took me in ways I never knew were possible. The steam vapors were circling above us in the night air. You could see the faint cloud in the moonlight we made when our bodies connected as one.

It wasn't a slow or gentle time we shared. My body was slammed up against trees, off rocks, then down in the water; he pulled my hair and ravaged me the way he wanted to. His smell became sweet to me and his cold touch set me a blaze.

Thinking back now, I wouldn't have it any other way. What started out as just a fuck grew into what was ahead of me today. I could hear them and smell them before I reached the clearing in the woods.

"Who are they?" Of course I knew what they were. I just wasn't sure they would be okay with our intent.

"They are our witnesses. Don't worry, they mean no harm to us."

"I have something for you." The blonde female vampire held out a pale blue lace garter. Hesitantly I took it from her.

"It covers something borrowed and something blue. I wore it when Peter and I got married."

"Welcome to the family..."

The male vampire seemed hurt when he welcomed me with open arms and I backed away from him. It was a kind gesture he made. But I was still a wolf at heart. It would take time for all of this to work out.

In his hand was a gold locket. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you like that. I really want you to have this. It is your something new. You are one of us now." Inside was a small black and white picture of Jasper, only he was human in it. All decked out in his military attire. On the outside Whitlock was engraved on it. I wanted to cry.

"Thank you." We had a very brief hug. It was going to be a challenge for the both of us to overcome what we really were.

Jasper twirled me in a circle. "I don't think you could possibly be any more beautiful than you are right now Leah."

"I love your short white dress Leah. The lace is simply beautiful." She was a perky vampire, I'll give her that.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome too Jasper. But where are your..."

"Shoes? I thought I would be like my beautiful bride, shoeless. Every time we have met, you wore none. It is one of the things I love about you." Then I noticed they were all shoeless while being dressed in the finest attire.

"I hope you like the decorations. Since Jasper didn't tell us until the last minute."

The evening sun was coming down through the trees. The sheen almost made it sparkle. It only hit certain spots with the others being shaded. There were different colored rose petals leading us down the path together. At the end of the path, stood a giant white gazebo with red roses covering the top and the heart entry way to the inside.

The soothing sounds of the string quartet rang out through the woods. They were dressed for the occasion as they played music softly. Until they seen us standing there. Then they began the wedding march. She handed me a bridal bouquet with a bunch of red roses but only a few different colored roses sitting inside the large circle of flowers.

"Those roses are how I feel about you Leah. The two white ones in the middle represent us in the spiritual beginning of our new marriage. The one yellow is because today I marry my best friend. I appreciate you so much and the joy you brought into my life, I had to include one pink rose."

"What is the orange one for?"

"You are my wild child and always will be. You are so full of passion and love. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world because you agreed to be my wife."

Jasper could reach me like no other. He talked straight to my heart with sometimes as little as a look or a touch. I was about to marry my best friend too. Who was once was my immortal enemy. Even though this was the perfect day in every way, the closer we got to the gazebo, I was getting on the nervous side.

"Tell me again we are doing the right thing?"

"I would swim across a hundred oceans. Fight a million tigers or wolves at the same time to get one more day with you Leah. I can be ripped apart and burned; but they will never take away the love I feel for you. If you truly love me, we are doing the right thing."

"They will never accept you. Your family hates me and..."

"And it doesn't matter to me. Once we get back from our honeymoon we will announce to the world our marriage. Everyone will know what we did. If they do not want to be a part of our life as a couple, we will move on together. We will always be man and wife as one until the day I no longer exist."

"Is the happy couple ready to begin?"

"Yes sir. We are ready."

Together we stepped up on the platform hand in hand while we stood under the beautiful adorned flower arch with the preacher. My tears that fell when he started speaking our ceremony was the happiest moment of my life.

While I thought I was once a monster, a freak of nature destined to be alone forever. I found something most will never find; someone who knows all my flaws, quirks, my worst secret and still loves me for me anyway to spite those facts.

There was never a time with one of my own kind I was this happy, content and loved. Mom told me Sam and I just weren't meant to be. Soon I would find my true love. I didn't believe her until I met Jasper. Even though she will be pissed for what I am about to do. But being my mother's daughter; this was what I had to do for me. Then I will stand up against them all for what I believing in; us as a couple.

I never have seen us as the wolf girl and vampire boy but more so star crossed lovers. We talked and talked about the odds of this relationship lasting, then discussed it some more. He always seemed to win that argument with no man, woman, wolf or vampire was ever sure of the outcome of their futures and we were no different. Live in the now and work hard to build a happy future together.

"You shall never let anyone ever come between you in this world or any other. No road or path you take together shall divide you again. You will be equal partners in this relationship and not even a full or new moon will ever find either one of you alone again. Leah Clearwater do you take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward until you both have perished? "

"I do."

"Jasper Whitlock do you take Leah Clearwater to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward until you both have perished? "

"I do."

After the preacher stated you may kiss the bride; we were officially married. There was one more surprise he had in store for me on our special day. He insisted he pack me through the woods to the spot. I was sure I could have packed him there too but I wouldn't ruin or change this moment for anything.

Before me was a horse drawn open carriage in the shape of the same one from Cinderella. White lights were strung throughout it with more red roses. Jasper helped me inside and sat down beside me.

"Where to master Jasper?"

"Down the snowy road Peter."

This trip together down it was the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. It was the start of our new life. Jasper serenaded me as Peter drove the carriage off in the sun set.

"Having my baby what a lovely way to say how much you love me. Having my baby..."

Soon our family would be complete when our child comes into this world. We would never allow the road to be a divider in its life by any of our family members.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


End file.
